Black Eyed Peas
Black Eyed Peas formerly known as Joyno Saue, born in a crime ridden ghetto of New York and raised by her mother and eldest of two other siblings, Jonyo had a sense of responsibility and caring nature from a very early age which ultimately led to her demise after a plan gone wrong to reach Eureka. After that she was revived by an unnatural circumstance and she is thrust into this new world with no memory of her past. Keeping her kindness and curiosity she developed a quirky and mischievous nature while in Eureka, her new powers assisting and aiding her through tough times. Although through these events she realizes more about herself and about this island that she than she could ever imagine.. Early Life Jonyo was a girl born in New York, in a ghetto. As a meta she didn't understand why people like her were so hated. They were heroes, they could help people. Yet people hated her and her Somewhat beautiful ability to give life. This hatred boiled deep inside her, and she had sinister thoughts of having metas overthrow the humans. They were so much more powerful. Why couldn't they. Although what stopped her from going on that path was her family, her mother, and her two siblings were all that she had, and she planned to keep it that way. Crime was all so apparent in her part of town and eventually many started taking advantage of her mother. And caused her to go into serious debt. During her highschool years instead of studying, she tries to find a way to find money to settle the debt. She eventually ended up finding someone, a 30 year old man going by the name of Eddie. He had saved her from being jumped by the people responsible for putting her family in extreme debt and told her that there was a way to make it go away, by escaping to the floating island. She agreed and was now apart of the inescapable plan to bring down the loan sharks and escape. Years go by and she got information slowly, training her powers for recon and healing use. Studying in school to create an alibi and soon on her 19th birthday it was time for the plan to commence. The plan consisted of her and Eddie sneaking over to the main building and Rob them, Ultimately ending in the destruction of the building, during the commotion as the law enforcement and fire department show up, they take her chance and escape to Eureka. Although the plan was mostly a success, with Jonyo’s family going up to the floating island, Jonyo herself and Eddie weren't so lucky. They had a powerful meta under their control and in the commotion with the cops and escaping, Eddie was killed, Jonyo distressed and scared tried to rush over for Eureka, she goes into the deck and uses her life giving ability to give life to the plane and soar up to the sky toward Eureka. She thinks she made it when the meta ended up holding onto the plan, destroying it and causing them to crash down into the island, Jonyo tries to escape but doesn't make it in time, the plane crashes and she is going out of the plane, and crashes next to a forest of some kind were some fungi were growing, she ended up dying right then and there. Her power however did something before she eventually passed. She gave life to the fungi and evolved it, the fungi was given life and slowly started to infect the corpse of Jonyo the fungi now living inside her bloodstream and around her brain. It managed to jumpstart the body and give her life once more, although Jonyo was gone, she died in that crash and when the paramedics and police arrived at the scene, a new person was born. Personality Jonyo is an interesting girl. Due to the accident it seems as if all her memories and past experiences are gone to her, wiped out from existence with no hope of return. Although she does retain some parts of what she was. Her kindness and curiosity is still inside her but the rest are corrupted by her new state, now taking a more mischievous attitude and when fighting, can even show brutality, her main objective is to survive, although that can change with some time as she is currently highly impressionable. As she goes through her journey however she has slowly started to become her own person. Learning about many feelings and having them for Thalia. She seems to have self doubts in herself as a person and in an effort to try to have herself as a person she does many things that hurt herself for her own desires she is aware of this and she hates it. She is on her journey to find her own person and prove to herself that she is real.Category:Personality